


Papa, It's Chipped!

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Gideon chips one of his mum's teacups, and his papa tells him a story of another chipped cup which meant a great deal to him.





	Papa, It's Chipped!

The tea set he'd had whilst living in the Dark Castle was long gone, including their chipped cup, the one he'd broken to free himself from Emma when she was cursed. Belle had fancied the set, so he'd recreated a replica of it for her. When they'd take their evening tea together, they often used it. Gideon was three now, and he'd insisted on having his own cup like mum and pop. It was a cold rainy afternoon, and they were all lounging in the living area, having the freshly brewed Chamomile tea, Belle had prepared for them.

Gideon clasped his teacup gingerly in his hands, drawing the cup to his lips. "It's hot!" he exclaimed, the cup falling from his grasp and onto the hardwood.

Rumpelstiltskin reached for the cup, pinching the handle delicately between his fingertips. "It's chipped," he observed, glancing at Gideon.

"Uh Oh! I'm sorry, Papa!" he apologized, tears gathering in his worried brown eyes.

"Now, now, Gideon, it's alright, darling. It was an accident," Belle reassured him, fetching a clean rag from the kitchen to clean up the spill. As she bent down to wipe it up, Rumpelstiltskin smiled knowingly at his wife.

"Gideon, did you know your mother once chipped one of my cups?" He inquired, fixating his gaze on the toddler.

"She did?" He blinked inquisitively, tilting his head slightly.

"That she did, my boy. Your Papa once lived in an enormous castle in the other land. Your mother was my maid, and she cleaned my castle for me. She was serving my afternoon tea, and she dropped my cup after I made a quip. It had a chip, just like this one," he nodded sagely.

"Your father left out the part about his quip startling me. It wasn't a funny joke at all! His uncouth humor was the only reason why I dropped it in the first place," she countered, giving him a stern look.

"What's uncouth mean?" Gideon asked, wrinkling his nose questionably.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat awkwardly. "It doesn't matter, the point is, I cherished that cup for many years. It became a symbol of our undying love for each other. Your mother and I lost contact for a long time, but I held onto that cup until we found each other again. It gave me strength to carry on," he returned, locking gazes with his wife, his accent thickening with emotion as he reminisced about being separated for twenty-eight long years from her during the curse and then some.

Belle grasped her husband's hand tightly in her own. "Your father and I truly love each other, Gideon, and we love you. Our cup was lost to us, but now we have yours to remember it by. We'll keep it forever."

"That we will," he smiled at Belle, leaning in to kiss her.

"Gross! I'm going to play upstairs!" Gideon huffed, clamoring off the sofa.

"Think we embarrassed him with how much we love each other?" Belle chortled musically, watching their son dash up the stairs.

"I'm sure, but it can't be helped," he grinned, kissing her again.

"So, my cup was really more important to you than all of the other treasures you'd been hoarding in that castle?" she asked, full of disbelief.

He placed Gideon's cup on the table, pulling her onto his lap. "I would've given up my entire treasure room for that cup. It wasn't about the object but what it represented. It was a reminder of our true love, a love I thought I'd lost forever." He expressed, tears cascading down his cheeks at the remembrance of his loss.

"But, you didn't, I'm here," she reassured him, placing her hand over his beating heart tenderly.

"Thank the fates for that," he sighed, nuzzling her neck affectionately, forever grateful they could share this moment.


End file.
